Space Aliens Sniffed My Anus
by Amber Myst
Summary: A challenge fic given to me by my good friend SkittlesStar25. Beast Boy's acting strange, Cyborg's singing loudly, and off key, Raven's amused, Starfire blows up, and Robin's... just Robin. Check it out, it's just random fun!


A/N: Hey guys! It's me again! I know I have yet to finish my other fics, but don't worry, this was just a challenge fic I whipped up in thirty minutes. I was at a friend's house and we were fooling around and gave each other challenge fics. And this is what my twisted mind came up with…but I can't take full credit for this monstrosity, it was my friend's challenge after all.

Here are the requirements:

Must include only three characters (brief mention of others can be used if needed).

The word "sneaker" must be incorporated.

Must begin with "As he (Beast Boy) jumped out of the garbage bin he was hiding in, he pulled off a banana peel in disgust."

Someone must randomly spontaneously combust.

Must end with "Space aliens sniffed my anus."

**

* * *

**

**  
As Beast Boy jumped out of the garbage bin he was hiding in, he pulled off a banana peel in disgust.**

Raven, who was sitting calmly at the kitchen table, stirring her tea idly, blinked a few times as she shook her head in surprise. She really shouldn't have been all that surprised, stranger things have happened. When living as a teenage superhero, with four other ones, strange things happened all the time. However, this was a bit weirder than customary and she was compelled to ask in her dry monotone: "Why were you in the trash? Only God knows why I'm asking."

Beast Boy briefly transformed into a dog and shook rapidly, flinging random pieces of trash all over the kitchen.

Raven instantly erected a black barrier as she watched with mild disgust as several egg shells collided with the shield. "Gross Beast Boy…just gross. I am not cleaning that up."

"Are they gone?" Beast Boy asked nervously, as his green eyes shot around the room frantically, as if expecting something to jump out at him any moment.

"Are who gone?" Raven queried, her normally apathetic voice filled with mild interest. She sipped as tea as she waited for an answer. This was going to be amusing.

Suddenly, a figure entered the room and before Raven could receive her answer, Beast Boy 'eeped' and dived right back into the trash receptacle.

Raven's eyes diverted from the trash bin where BB was visible only moments before, to the intruder. It was only Robin.

"Robin," Raven started as the teen she was addressing walked towards the fridge. "Has anything…particularly strange occurred today?"

Robin's brow lifted as he contemplated the question, a small smirk on his lips. "You mean weirder than things normally are?"

At that moment, Cyborg walked into the room singing, quite loudly and off-key, "the freaks come out at night," as he gathered the blender and the cheese grater. A second later, he hastily grabbed a roll of sausage as if taking it had not even been on his mind. He then turned and exited the room, not even acknowledging the fact that it was occupied. Robin blinked. "You mean something other than that?"

Raven rolled her eyes, as she fought a small smile. "Yes, other than that."

"Aaand other than the **sneaker** I found in my cereal this morning?"

Raven gave him a weird look as she nodded her head. "Please don't tell me it the cereal prize."

Robin smiled. "Honestly? I think it was BB's. No, other than that, nothing was too out of the normal weirdness." He took a soda from the fridge and grabbed a seat next to Raven, shaking his head. "That was definitely an oxymoron." He confirmed.

"Duh, what gave it away? The complete two opposites you used in the same sentence?"

Robin ignored her and downed his soda. He threw it into the trash with more force than was necessary.

A muffled 'ow' could be heard as the green changeling emerged from the trash once more. "What the hell was that for?" He muttered angrily as he rubbed the affronted area of his head gingerly.

Robin didn't even looked disturbed as he asked nonchalantly. "Ok…what is he doing in the trash?"

Raven shrugged, "That's what I was trying to find out."

Without warning, suddenly a loud noise reminiscent of an explosion reverberated throughout the tower. Faintly, they could hear Cyborg screaming, "**I think I blew up Starfire**!"

The occupants of the kitchen ignored the mayhem occurring in the other area of the tower; they were still trying to find out what was up with Beast Boy

"Listen," Raven started, her patient quickly waning. "Just tell us what the hell your issues are and we'll happily leave you to your trash surfing."

Beast Boy sent a nasty glare her way as he answered her rudely asked question. "There were aliens."

Robin sighed as he shook his head. How did he but up with this? "Duh, Starfire's an alien stupid."

Beast Boy shook his head frantically. "No! Not her, other aliens…"

Raven smiled into her tea. He sounded so frightened it actually funny. "May I ask what aliens you are talking about?"

He had a look of utmost solemnity etched into his features as he whispered conspiratorially, "**space aliens sniffed my anus."**

**

* * *

**

A/N: cringes don't hurt me! It wasn't my fault! I swear it! Blame SkittlesStar25…it was her fault. That was kind of fun actually…if anyone has any suggestions for another challenge they want to give me then, please go right ahead! Just don't tell to flame the hell out of me.


End file.
